


Humanity

by Tinybit92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, human contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybit92/pseuds/Tinybit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's observations about her friends. She is really happy to finally meet them in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those things where I started writing and wasn't sure where it was gonna end up. I really like how it turned out.

Your name is Roxy, and for the first time in your life, you are with other people.

Your three best friends are here with you. _Physically here._ You can see them, the differences in their hair color and skin tone, the way their soft bodies move, so different from the hard carapaces you grew up around. But so like your own.

Jane is the shortest of the four of you, though not by much. She’s slightly chubby, something she’s very self-conscious about. Every time she says she thinks she’s too big you laugh and tell her that’s ridiculous. You tell her she has curves, and that’s good, unlike your bony self. She almost always has a smile on her face, buck teeth sticking out. Her eyes are a clear, light blue like the sky, and so expressive. Her hair is dark and soft.

Jake is about your height, just a bit taller. He’s got muscles from all the activity he gets on his monster filled island. His arms and legs are covered with hair.He is constantly flailing his arms and making wild gestures when he talks. His eyes are dark green like much of the foliage on his island, and there is a constant glimmer of excitement in them. His hair is dark, but much stiffer and more straw-like than Jane’s.

Dirk is about three inches taller than you. He is long and thin. His features are all very sharp and angled. He is very reserved in his actions. Every movement deliberate. He doesn't show his emotions too much. His smiles show no teeth, merely smirks. His eyebrows are the most obvious indicator of his feelings. His eyes are usually covered by his shades, but he has shown them to you. They are a vibrant orange like nothing you've ever seen. You think it’s a real shame he hides them. His hair is golden blonde, sticking up in a way that hardly seems possible.

You listen to every sound your friends make. They way their footfalls sound as they walk, and they’re voices, each so distinctly their own.

Jane’s voice is high and bright with a very slight nasally quality. Her laugh is pretty much the cutest thing you've ever heard. When she types “hoo hoo hoo,” it’s not a joke or an exaggeration. That’s exactly how she sounds. Her tone reflects her mood perfectly, which makes her a terrible liar.

Jake has an accent, though you can’t be certain if it’s English, Australian, or some entirely different thing he developed on his island. When he laughs it is especially loud and long. He has a habit of talking very quickly, like he is so excited he just can’t get the words out fast enough. But somehow, he still manages to enunciate clearly enough to be understood even when he’s talking at top speed.

Dirk’s voice is deep. He speaks with and even tone, his voice giving away as much as his face. Which is to say, nothing. Despite the lack of emotion, something about the way he talks has a very calming effect on you. When he laughs it is a deep chuckle, occasionally accompanied by one of his rare real smiles. Jane says his pokerface and level tone can be just a bit unnerving, that you would never be able to tell if he lied to you. It doesn't bother you though, and you are totally sure you would know if he lied to you.

One of your favorite things about your friends is how warm they all are. Your carapacian neighbors were always so cold to the touch, but not these three. They are human, so of course they run a constant average temperature of 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Whenever you brush against one of them, there’s no cold shock on your skin. It feels natural.

Every minute you spend with Jane, Jake, and Dirk you learn something new. About them as individuals, and about your entire species. The human race. _Your species._ One that, for the entirety of your life, may as well have not existed. Every experience with a race you have always been a part of is alien to you. And it’s wonderful to finally be experiencing it.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and for the first time in your life, you feel like you belong.


End file.
